Night Time Adventures
by fanpire4ever
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett are busy one night, but Rose decides she's thirsty. She tells Emmett to get her a deer... but is a deer really what she wants? RxE R&R!


_A/N- Ok this is something one of my betas (and my bff in the whole world) **ambessa4eva** came up with together while we were IM-ing. So, if you wanna, read this._

_And check out both of my beta's stories **ambessa4eva** and **hrssoccergirl**!!!! They ROCK!! Ok, so here we go!!_

_Read and Review!_

**Night time Adventures**

EPOV (Emmett)

It's a good thing Rose is hott, because if she wasn't, she would NEVER have me running around in the forest in the middle of the night getting her a stupid deer instead of us getting it on!

I _told _ her she could wait till we were done... in the bedroom... but _NOOOO_, no one listens to Emmett. Even if he is the smartest guy in the world.

As I was running at full speed- I wanted as much time with Rosalie as possible- I began to ramble a little in my head.

Make me get up in the middle on the night.... I wanted to finish.... Stupid deer....

I was so caught up in my ranting that I didn't notice I was passing Edward and Bella's small cottage. I really_, really_ don't wanna know what they're doing at this exact moment... I mean it's not like he's been so busy studying anymore. Well, me might've been studying something.... but it hasn't been books....

I'm sure he can hear me now. He must be so smug, thinking how he's lucky and I'm not.

Well, if uptight Edward can get some action tonight, why can't sexy Emmett?

I heard Ed chuckle at my jealous thoughts and I then decided to annoy my brother a bit. I crept up to their bedroom window and listened in. Ew. Little Eddy boy was... pleasuring Bella. I _really_ didn't need to here that. Well at least I didn't live INSIDE the house... cottage... thing! But I know someone who does... Poor Nessie...

"You go, man!" I thought in my head. "Way to go, Eddy boy!" I whisper- shouted.

Edward growled at me, but Bella apparently thought it was out of pleasure instead of annoyance.

"Fine," I said. As I was walking away from the window I said, "Lucky bastard," which only made him laugh. Not exactly the intended response, I'll admit....

I strolled back into the woods before sprinting into a run once again. I heard the rustling of leaves about 20 yards in front of me. I quickly bounded into the nearest tree, so as to not scare it off- I didn't want to do this all night.

I looked down, and sure enough, it was a deer.

Jackpot.

I tried moving closer, but the weight of my body sent a crack through the middle of the massive branch. The deer's head immediately turned up and in my direction. "I love it when they run," I mumbled to myself, smirking.

I jumped off the large branch, this time fully cracking it in half, sending it crashing to the ground. It wouldn't take long to catch up to this apathetic deer... It didn't stand a chance against my strong legs and arms.

I quickly caught up to the large buck and pounced on it, biting its neck. It was sooo hard to not suck the blood, the warm blood, but I know for a fact that Rosalie would kick my ass if I took her prey.

I waited until I no longer felt the buck squirm underneath me before releasing it from my death grip. Gently, so as to not crack all the bones, I threw it over my shoulder and began running back towards mine and Rose's side house of our own.

Right before I passed by Ed's cottage again, I made sure to close my eyes tightly and keep my mouth shut. Messing with Edward is fun- even though messing with Bella about their sex life is even more fun- but I don't wanna push him over the edge here. It might end up like last time, when he broke the window throwing part of the bedpost at my head...

Soon after passing the cottage, I rounded the white house and arrived at my front door. Being the gentleman that I am, I strolled right in without knocking. This is MY house, dammit!

Jeez... this stupid deer better be worth it, because the way she's dressed, and the sexy look she's giving my right about now is driving me insane. She was sitting on the arm rest opposite the doorway, cupping her chin in her hands, her elbows bent over her legs.

"I-uh... I got the deer you wanted, hon," I stuttered. I couldn't take my eyes off _her _ eyes. They were so beautiful, you can't even imagine. Of course, they were a brilliant shade of gold... but there was always a certain... glint?... to them.

"Aww, thanks, Em," she purred, getting up and walking towards me.

"But..." she started. "Oh, sorry, Em. Did I say deer? I meant mountain lion," Rose said as she trailed her fingertips down the length of my arm. Like I said... she's _sooo_ lucky she's as hott as she is!

RPOV (Rosalie)

"Make me get up in the middle of the night... I wanna finish... Stupid deer..." I heard Emmett mutter as he walked out the door, leaving behind the dead deer in the doorway. Hmm... what are we going to do with that? I'm not even thirsty.

Haha!

Emmett should've remembered that I dispise mountain lion........  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N- ok, so like I said, this was just some random thing me and my friend came up with. So, Read and Review!!!!_

Amber


End file.
